Washingtoni kettős
by Solena
Summary: Ugye mindenki emlékszik Dunkelzahn halálára a trilógiából? Nos, ez ugyanaz, csak kicsit másképp. Jó szórakozást hozzá!


Írta: Solena

**Washingtoni kettős**

_Ryanthusar hírei aggasztóak, cselekednem kell. A Sárkányszívet azonnal fel kell töltenem. Vajon mennyire lesz sikeres? Hüm. Ha most bármelyik metahumán hallana, biztosan azt hinné, elment az öreg gyík esze. Bár annyira öreg nem vagyok. Mikor is születtem? Közel huszonkilencezer éve? Igen, valamikor a negyedkor utolsó harmadában. De régen is volt…_  
**Dunkelzahn hátradőlt, és emlékein merengett a sötét limuzin hátsó ülésén. Döntését már régen meghozta, csak nehezen szánta rá magát. Tudta, ha most nem teszi meg, elveszejtheti a világot, és minden, mi kedves ezen a bolygón, elpusztul. A szakadék túloldalán élő szörnyek mindent megsemmisítenének, és azokon is keresztülgázolnak, akik erre a világra hívták őket.**

A puskát már összeszereltem. Igazából nem tudom, hogy Mr. Johnson esze ment el, mert ilyen ajánlattal keresett meg, vagy az enyém húzott el szabadságra, hogy elvállaltam. Az évszázad megbízása: megölni Dunkelzahnt, a Kanado-Amerikai Egyesült Államok új elnökét! Ez így még el is menne, ha a homo sapiens valamelyik alfajába tartozna, de az elnök egy nyugati óriássárkány. Kissé nehéz meló, de megoldható. Hiszen egy sárkány emberi alakban majdnem olyan sebezhető, mint bármelyik humán. Csak túl kell járni a mágiáján, mert az eszén nem lehet. Úgy hírlik, hogy egy másik gyík, Lowfyr, pusztán passzióból vette meg és vezeti a Seader-Kruppot, hogy elfoglalja magát, mert unatkozik. Szerintem hihető hír. Egy ilyennek akkora a koponyája, mint egy jó megtermett troll, és tuti, hogy az agya is hasonló méretű.Tényleg nem tudom, miért vállaltam el. Ha létezne, árnyvadász kézikönyveknek már a borítóján ott virítana a figyelmeztetés: sose kezdj sárkánnyal! Ha a gyíkot nem ölöm meg, azon kívül, hogy egy nujent sem látok a felajánlott pénzből, még számolhatok Dunkelzahn haragjával is, egészen a halálomig, ami körülbelül húsz másodperc múlva lenne, ha elvétem. De miért véteném el? Mr. Johnson is megmondta, a szakmában én vagyok a legjobb. Vajon hihetek neki?  
**Az árnyvadásznak ekkor tűnt fel a mozgolódás a Watergate Hotel bejáratánál. Dunkelzahn elhagyja a partit.**  
Nofene, a gyík előbb megpattan? Akkor készüljünk…  
**Lehasalt az előre felkészített puska mögé, és ujjait a markolat köré fonta. Ahogy a kezébe épített fegyvercsatoló hozzáért a puska paneljaihoz, retináján megjelent a kép. A kép, amellyel a fegyver lát, és amerre a csöve néz. Jelenleg pontosan Dunkelzahn halántékára.**

_Miért habozom? Mert fájni fog? Mert mentor nélkül hagyom őket? Mert nem tudom, mi lesz ezek után? Mert nem tudom, hogy Ryanthusar megteszi-e, amire kértem?__Elég sok indok, miért ne. De meg kell tennem, nincs sok választásom. Ryanthusar, Nadjaruska, a szellemek vigyázzanak rátok!_  
**Dunkelzahn némán, elméjében megformálva a szavakat, kántálni kezdett, hogy összegyűjthesse a hatalom energiáit a Sárkányszív feltöltéséhez. Gondolatban egy gömbbe sűrítette, melynek középpontjában ő ült. Érezte, ahogy felmelegszik körülötte a levegő. A mana besűrűsödött a limuzin belsejében, majd Dunkelzahn irányítása alatt elszabadult.**

Lassítsd le a környezetedet! Valahogy így lehetne megfogalmazni azt az állapotot, amikor valaki orvlövésre készül, hogy kioltsa egy ember életét. Vagy, egy sárkányét, a helyzettől függően.  
**Emberünk éppen Dunkelzahn tarkóját figyelte puskája kameráján keresztül, retinájára vetítve a célkeresztet, mikor furcsa eseményre lett figyelmes. Látószögébe bekerült a sofőr is, aki a gallérját igazította meg, mint akinek nagyon melege van. Egy pillanatra elcsodálkozott ezen, hiszen a gyíkok nagyon adnak a látszatra, és biztos, hogy a sofőr látszólagos kényelmetlenségéért - mert ki merte mutatni - meglakolhat. **Tényleg ennyire meleg van abban a limóban?** Majd arra lett figyelmes, hogy a sárkány felől valami növekedni kezdett, hihetetlen sebességgel, sárga és vörös fényekben.**

_Bevégeztetett._** Gondolta utoljára Dunkelzahn, és bízva abban, hogy a Sárkányszívet feltölti, elenyészett a robbanásban.**

Mi a fene…?** Villant át agyán a gondolat, és egy hatalmas tűzgolyó jelent meg a limuzin helyén, melyben Dunkelzahn, a Kanado-Amerikai Egyesült Államok frissen kinevezett elnöke utazott.**

**Vége**

2


End file.
